BERSERKER
by Seaidau
Summary: What would happen if our hero were to accidently overdose on Super Steroids? A giant ego, as well as... yup, you guessed it... Lots and lots of GORE!


A/N: Just a little something I thought up, nothin' to special. No plot, Lots and lots of gore. Like I said, nothin' special. And no, I don't own DooM.  
  
BERSERKER  
  
By Seiat  
  
"Damn these hellish catacombs.. I wish I could just get the hell outta here!!" Flynn Taggart mourned, wiping the sweat and blood off his forehead. Five minutes ago, he was battling against a horde of imps, and he got a nasty scratch on his chest as well as a few burns. Blood was pouring from everywhere around his body, and he didn't know how much more he could lose before he bled to death.  
  
The battle hardened man began to scan the area for any medikits or stimpacks that may be around. Not finding any, he proceeded to limp to the next door and opened it. In an instant, he unholstered his shotgun and fired at the two zombies, killing both of them with a single shot. After he grabbed the pistol clips they dropped, his now slightly blurred vision came across what looked like a medikit in a pool of acid. Fortunately, there was a radiation suit next to him. He gingerly put it on, trying not to injure himself further, and began limping towards the medikit. The acid underneath him did no harm, but the fumes were getting inside of the suit somehow. After seven small, crippled steps, he was beginning to feel dizzy, and his eyes blurred up even more. Determined to get the kit, he picked up the pace a little. When he finally grabbed it, he walked back to dry land. The radiation suit was quite a challenge to remove without opening his wounds even further, and he almost fell into the acid, which was quite a scare. Now he was beginning to feel extremely faint, and felt naucious.  
  
"Not good," he concluded in a raspy voice. He crawled over to where he set the medikit, and stared at it. He couldn't make out what it was. Through his eyes, he saw two blurry medikits. But it wasn't white, it was red. The medic cross on it was a deep emerald green, but he couldn't really tell. He opened it and stuck his hand inside, searching for anything. His hand found nothing but a syringe, similar to that of the black beserker packs he'd occasionally come across. Inside the syringe, he could make out that it was thick and red. But the liquid in the syringes he normally found was a faint yellow. Remembering he was bleeding to death, he just mumbled "Fuck it" and poked the needle end into his arm. He injected the whole thing into himself, and suddenly he got his clear vision back. He threw the syringe away and watched his wounds heal with a mirthful smile. Then his attention averted back to the red box he just opened.  
  
He grabbed the unfamiliar 'medikit' and looked inside. There lay a lone paper and the indent where the syringe used to be. He picked up the paper, the handwriting was just barely legible, but legible enough to read with some effort.......... so Flynn began reading it.  
  
'To my comrades who were lucky enough to make it this far... Inside this red box, lies a powerful drug that consists of steroids, morphine, speed, and various other chemically induced ingredients I managed to "find".' Flynn gulped, a bad feeling beginning to rouse in the pit of his stomach. 'Within it lies the key to salvation. All you need is three drops in your systems, and within a few minutes you'll be pounding down solid steel walls. You won't feel pain, you're muscles will grow, and you won't get tired even if you run for hours. You can use it over and over again, probably good for 40 or so hits. Don't over do it, because chances are you'll go insane like I have. Now goodbye, I must jump in the pool of green water thats bubbling, so I may take my bubble bath. Signed, Johnny Johnston.'  
  
Flynn felt his heart jumping, he didn't know whether it was from the fear of overdosage, or the drugs themselves. "Oh no," he mumbled numbly. He grabbed the red box and looked all over it for any other unpleasant notes there might be, or a possible reverse for the drug. He saw tiny letters engraved on the box, and got closer so he could read it.  
  
"Keep... out... of... the... reach... of... children." Flynn babbled, not sure if he was making sense to himself. He was starting to get a drunken feeling, somewhat like the regular berserker packs would do to him, only much more intense. Suddenly he began convulsing, and started rolling around in pain. He tried to scream, but couldn't. Everything became pitch dark, as he throbbed in pain. Suddenly the pain started to go away, and he could see a white light in the midst of the darkness. He mustered all of his strength and began floating towards the light. After he got a stones throw away, a small cartoon devil, complete with horns and pitchfork, seemingly appeared out of no where infront of him.  
  
"Not on your life, mother fucker!" the little critter shouted before smashing him back into the darkness with it's pitchfork. Soon enough, Flynn awoke on the ground from his hallucination, where he was laying quite still. In an instant, he leapt to his feet and sported a malicous grin that reached from ear to ear. He felt, putting it simply, pleasantly high.  
  
"AHH HAHAHAHAHA!!!" he blurted maniacally as he tensed up his muscles, which were all now five times larger then they used to be. He felt as though he was taller, tougher, and stronger then the most powerful of demons. "I'M KING OF THE WORLD!!" he screamed, rushing to open the next door. Yanking it open, he peered in at the four imps and cacodemon, all of whom stared at him in surprise, before rushing forward with a humungous amount of adrenaline surging through his veins. Before they could even react, Flynn smashed two of the imp's heads' together, earning a sickening crunch followed by blood and chunks of brain flying everywhere. The imps started flinging fireballs, and the cacodemon started belching out balls of lightning. Easily dodging them, Flynn quickly approached another imp, and punched it in the chest. His entire fist sunk into the brown devil and his brass knuckles shredded it's lungs and heart. He dropped the corpse and turned to the remaining demons, which were, to his surprise, fighting eachother.  
  
Soon the red ball of flesh disposed of the imp. When it turned around, Flynn jammed his hand under it's eye, earning a loud roar of protest. He twisted his hand around in it's socket, forcing the cacodemon's eye to rotate, until he could grab a hold of it. The man pulled as hard as he could, then dropped the eye to dangle limply from it's socket. The demon started biting randomly, trying to catch any flesh possible in it's teeth. Grinning, the war hero grabbed the demon's jaw, and pulled apart until it separated in two. Dropping the mound of blue blood and red flesh on the ground, he ran to the next door.  
  
He opened it, and immediately rushed in. A demon spectre began to stalk up on him, but he noticed it. He kneed it's chin, pushing all of it's large bottom teeth into it's top gums. Partially invisible blood splurted out of it's mouth as it tried to yelp in pain, but found it's mouth stuck shut. Flynn executed him with a single blow that splattered it's brains against the wall. Seeing no other enemies, he rushed to the next door. He tried to open it, but couldn't. Looking at the side of the door, he found the he needed a blue key to open it.  
  
"Fuck the fucking blue key!" he shouted, and promptly booted the door down. The two zombies that were unlucky enough to be behind the door at that exact moment were flattened into pancakes. Flynn stepped into the room, and was greeted by a barrage of gunshots and fireballs. Not really feeling any of the bullets that managed to penetrate through his armor-like skin, he ran up to the closest zombie and jammed his hand through it's gut. He yanked out his intestines, then ripped them apart in an unorderly fashion - using his teeth. He then snapped it's neck, and kicked the pink demon that appeared out of nowhere and tried to bite him across the room.  
  
Flynn ran up to the next guy, a chaingunner, and grabbed his gun. He yanked it out of his hands and whipped it at another guy. The chaingun impaled him, and he collapsed onto the ground. A powerful punch to the gut tore the chaingunner in half. Other demons and zombies watched as the fat guy's blood and guts spewed all over the once clean floor.   
  
But the psychotic Flynn wasted no time watching however, as he ran to his next target. The guy dropped his shotgun and rose his hands in defeat. All it did was give Flynn as easier time ripping his arm off. He then executed a roundhouse kick which sent the zombie's head flying, until it splattered apart against a wall.  
  
After killing another zombie with his drug-enhanced power, he turned around and literally ate a fireball. The imp that threw it smirked triumphantly, until he realized all it did was singe his eyebrows and piss him off even further. Flynn ran up to the imp and smashed it's head into it's own body with the zombie's arm he still possessed. He grabbed the next imp by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Cracks spiderwebbed outwards in the cement as he could audibly hear the imp's bones crumble and shatter under the immense force. With a grin of satisfaction, he turned to the remaining two imps. One of them bolted out the blue keyed door, while the other stood shaking. Flynn ran at it and crammed his fist through the it's side, shredding it's kidney and intestines. When he retrieved his hand, he showed the wide-eyed imp it's own entrails before it toppled over and died.  
  
Not wanting the other imp to get away, he ran back the way he came. A few rooms back, he could see the imp maneuvering it's way through the acid room, trying to get to a window.  
  
"Cowardice will only get you killed," Flynn said coldly, with enough intensity to even make the most disciplined creature of hell shudder. Flynn spotted a half eaten corpse on the wall that was dangling from a chain. He grabbed the chain, and made a lasso with it. He tossed it and rung it around the imp's neck, then began reeling it in through the acid. When the burnt imp was on land, he flipped it on it's stomach and tied the chain around it's arms. Then he began the torture procedure.  
  
First, he grabbed the claws on one of the imp's hands, and bent them backwards until they tore out of it's hand. The imp hollared in pain, which gave Flynn an idea. He flipped the imp onto it's back, then punched all of it's teeth out. Now without fear of being bitten, he reached into it's mouth and gripped it's tongue tightly. Then he began to pull slowly, and the imp started gurgling and making choking noises as it tried desperately to escape Flynn's wrath. Finally, when he could pull it no more, he wrapped it around the imp's neck tightly, then used the claws he excreted from it's hand as holding pins, jamming them through it's tongue and neck. Before it could die though, Flynn bent it's right leg upwards in an awkward position until it's knee shattered. The imp made one last choking sob before death swept over it.  
  
Running back into the blue-key-room, he found that the demon he booted earlier was coming out of it's stupor. So he kicked it again, this time twice as hard, and it's spine shattered against the wall.  
  
Opening the next door, he came across five lost souls, a couple of arachnotrons and a mancubus. The mancubus fired and accidently hit one of the electronical spiders, which pissed it off and forced it to turn around and fire it's plasma gun.  
  
Flynn ignored them and ran towards the other spider. Before it could fire, he began punching it's exposed brain rapidly. In a matter of seconds, it was nothing more then bloody chunks and scrap metal.  
  
He didn't realize it while he was admistering the beating, but the five flaming skulls had surrounded him. One flew at him with a loud hiss, but he turned around and nailed it. The skull flew at speeds reaching over 35000 miles per hour before hitting the wall and disintigrating. Another two flew at him, he just moved out of the way and they hit eachother, then began fighting. Flynn nonchalently annihilated the other lost soul's before destroying the winner of the miniature battle of dumb, flaming skulls.  
  
By this time, the mancubus had killed off the other arachnotron and was advancing towards Flynn. With a mighty war cry, the fat tub of lard raised his double rocket launchers and fired... and missed. Flynn strode up to the overweight demon, and grabbed it's sagging man-boobies. The mancubus looked down in shock, but his face contorted to pain once Flynn ripped the two chunks of fat off. Then he dug into the same two wounds, and grabbed the beast's rib cage. As painfully as he could, he pushed them inwards and broke almost every rib, as well as collapsing both of it's lungs. Next, he raised his hands upwards in a swift movement, tearing through right out of it's shoulders. Muscles, fat, tendons, and half a lung hung out of it's mutilated body as blood shot out of ripped arteries and veins. Finally, to put the beast out of it's misery, Flynn smashed his hand through the back of it's head. Past the skull and brain, he grabbed onto something, that acutally felt a little familiar, and pulled. He yanked the mancubus's tongue out of the back of it's cranium, then let it slump over in an extremely smelly pile of flesh, organs, and blood.  
  
After cracking his neck, Flynn realized there was a panel on the side wall that was opening. After it was fully opened, out stepped a Baron of Hell. The beast roared out an intimidating howl before flinging a green fireball at Flynn. He sidestepped, letting the fireball pass by with no harm done, then jumped towards the baron. He hit the monstrosity with a flying kick to the chest, sending it into the wall. Growling in anger more then pain, the demon picked itself up and charged at the foolish man who dared to challenge it's power. It tried to slice him in two with it's unnecessarily large claws, but Flynn ducked. After backing away to avoid a punch that would have broken it's jaw, the baron began throwing more balls of fire. Flynn almost started to dance as he gracefully dodged out of the way of them effortlessly.  
  
Soon enough, through all the dancing and dodging, our war hero began to laugh because he was too high. The laughter caused him to stumble, and a fireball planted itself on his chest, knocking him back a few steps. His eyes widened in absolute fury. The now enraged man suddenly got a red haze in his vision, and his buzz went into over drive. He kicked and punched and kicked and punched his opponent until there was nothing left but a mountain of disgusting, chunkey flesh on the ground.  
  
Flynn turned around towards the door, and saw the 'Exit' sign above it. Joyfully, he began running up to the door and opened it. He looked inside, and saw a mighty Cyberdemon standing there, it's back turned towards him. It was blocking the way out.  
  
He grinned a mad man's grin before shouting, "HEY!! YOU FAT!!! YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT I'M GONNA FUCKIN' RIP YOU'RE FUCKIN' EYES OUT AND SHOVE 'EM UP YER GOD DAMN ASSHOLE SO YOU CAN WATCH ME KICK YOUR FUCKIN' ASS!!!!! FUCKER!!!" By now he had the Cyberdemon's full attention, the beast was both confused and infuriated by Flynn's speech. "YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!!! THEN I'M GONNA FUCKIN' SMASH YOUR HEAD OFF THE WALL 'TIL IT FUCKIN BREAKS APART AND RIP YOU'RE GUTS OUT AND HANG YOU WITH THEM, THEN USE YER OVER-SHITTENED BODY AS A FUCKING PUNCHING BAG!!! YYAAAAAAHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Although he would never admit it, the giant demon was actually impressed by the man's taste in how he killed. But nontheless, he was insulted, plus he didn't give a fuck, so he began firing rockets.  
  
Time seemed to slow down for Flynn, as he dodged rockets and made his way towards the demon. He put all the speed he could muster into his legs and every ounce of strength into his arm as he enclosed the gap between the Cyberdemon and himself. Dodging one final rocket, Flynn shut his eyes tightly and he threw his fist out as hard as he could into the gap in the monster's stomach. But just before it connected, his high wore off, and his muscles shrunk back to normal.  
  
*****BONK*****  
  
Flynn opened his eyes slowly. His mind was suddenly in a haze, and he couldn't remember anything. When his vision fully adjusted, he looked up at the skyscraping demon. Then he looked at his arm, and he could hear his bones cracking and breaking all the way up to his shoulder, then reduce to dust. His arm fell limp as he squealed in pain.  
  
The Cyberdemon wasn't quite sure why the hell he just did that, considering his own size, but didn't care. He raised his rocket launcher, and fired. The last thing Flynn heard was an explosion before he exploded into a few hundred pieces. And they were chunky pieces to boot.  
  
~~GAME OVER~~  
  
Moral of the story: You will die if you punch a demon with a rocket launcher for an arm.  
  
Ending notes: Hope you liked it. Please leave a review, so I may be inspired to write more (or less) crazy, fucked up stuff like this. 


End file.
